send suggestions for title
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Two female technicians and communications officers are sent to help the Tallests with their malfunctioning paks, but something more happens when the technicians fall for their Almighty Tallests.
1. Chapter One

A/N - Please don't flame me! This is my first time at writing a Zim fic! All flames will be used to make smores and roast marshmellows, n.e.ways!

* * *

Summary: Two female technician and communications officers are sent to help the Tallest with their malfunctioning paks, but something more happens happens when the technicians fall for their Almighty Tallests.

* * *

Chapter 1

Technician Ruby sighed, she finally had some time off from her exhausting job as a technician and, sometimes, a communications officer. Ruby sat down in one of the living room chairs, propping her feet up, after she had taken off her boots.

Ruby was unusually tall for a technician, as was her friend, Violet. Both of the Irkens were about 5'5", while the tallests were 5'8". The tallests weren't threatened by their height, though, because it was confirmed that they were full-grown and would not be growing anymore.

Ruby and Violet, alike, had big, cat-like eyes with the usual dark green eyelashes. Ruby's eyes were intense blood-red, while Violet's were royal purple, hence the names. Their antennae were around medium-length, not too long, but not too short either.

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She knew she had at least and hour before she had to go back to work, unless, something happened to make them call her back.

The sound of the door slamming made her antennae twitch upward, but, then, lower once more when she heard Violet's familiar moan of tiredness.

"Hi, Vi." Ruby said, not opening her eyes.

"Hi, Ruby." Violet replied, opening the refridgerator and rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. "Hey, want some nachos? Got some left over from last night."

Ruby's eyes popped open at the sound of the word 'nachos'. The tired Irken seemed to gain new energy and got up, fastly, and ran into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a hungry look in her red eyes.

"I knew that would give you some energy." Violet laughed, making her friend frown.

"Nachos, man! I haven't had the chance to eat all day!" Ruby whined and Violet's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the container she held.

"You have not eaten all day! That is the biggest shock ever! You are like a garbage disposal, girl!" Violet said, really shocked that her friend had not eaten, yet.

It was true that Ruby was like a garbage disposal because the female Irken ate all the time, when she had the chance, anyway. Violet was like that, too, but not as bad since she had her job to think about.

Violet heated the nachos up, seperating them into two servings and gave half to Ruby, while the other half went to herself.

"Why were you late, Vi?" Ruby said, inbetween her mouthfuls of the cheesy chips.

"Got held up by one of those stupid service drones." Violet said and Ruby nodded at the explaination.

A beep was heard and both Irkens looked up at each other and gulped down their mouthfuls. A voice interrupted their meal.

"Ladies, you are requested to meet the Tallest in their private break room immediately. You are to bring your tools. That is all." Said the voice and it stopped and went off when finished.

"Looks like we're off to work again." Violet said, finishing her food, as did Ruby, sighing.

"Too soon for that." Ruby said, whining again as she got up and went to put her boots on, well, after sucking down the rest of her nachos, anyway.

"Well, get used to it. They never let us have any time to ourselves." Violet said, standing near the door as Ruby walked up to her, finally ready.

Ruby and Violet picked up their toolboxes and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

Violet groaned as the two Irken females walked down the long hallways. Ruby had tried to occupy herself by humming to herself, which was wearing on Violet's nerves greatly.

"Ruby, will you stop humming! It's getting on my nerves!" Violet said, loudly, and the red-clad female Irken frowned, but stopped humming and crossed her arms.

"Nervous about meeting the Tallest?" Ruby asked, her frown turning into a smirk as Violet's eyes widened.

"N-no! Not at all! I'm not n-nervous. Are you?" Violet asked, making Ruby's smirk widen.

"Naw, I'm not nervous, but you definately are!" Ruby said, laughing at her friend, who was blushing, slightly.

"Just shut up and walk." Violet said, trying to hide the crimson coloring on her greencheeks.

Ruby contented herself with snickering behind Violet's back, as Violet was, now, walking ahead of her to keep from looking at her friend.

Violet arrived at a door marked 'Tallest's Private Breakroom: Keep Out!'. Ruby ran into Violet, not realizing she had stopped and the violet-clad Irken turned and rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

Violet looked at a keypad that was near the door and sighed. She punched in a number combination and waited.

"Yes?" Said a voice, sounding like the purple tallest.

"We're the technicians you sent for, my Tallest." Violet said, nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Come in." The cheery purple tallest said and the door opened to allow the two in.

Ruby looked around, seeing Red sitting on the couch and Purple standing near the doorway.

"What is it you needed us for, Sirs?" Ruby asked and Purple looked down.

"Our paks are not working properly. We believe someone has tampered with them." Purple explained and Violet and Ruby nodded.

"We cannot take your paks of your backs, so we need the both of you to stand and turn around." Ruby said, setting her toolbox down on a table and opening it.

Red grumbled something, staying where he was. Purple glared at him and hovered over to were he was. Purple and Red talked quietly for a second and Purple pulled Red into a standing, or hovering, position. Ruby and Violet looked at each other, not knowing if they should laugh or not.

Red hovered over to where Ruby was and turned around, crossing his arms, while Purple went over to Violet and turned, watching Red out of the corner of his eye.

Ruby opened the pak and got out a screwdriver type object and poked around a bit, to see what was wrong. Violet did the same with Purple.

Ruby got out a laser and turned in on, pointing inside the opened pak and pressed the button, making in go off and fix a few snapped wires and other things that were messed up.

Red nearly jumped out of his skin when the laser went off, but he simply turned his head to look over his shoulder, only to see the crimson-clad technician with a laser and a smirk on her face with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Violet repaired wires without a laser, mostly because she didn't like them. Lasers were not her strong point because she always hurt herself with them. Purple watched the laser-bearing technician in fear, knowing he was going to get hit in the eyes with it sometime, be it by Ruby or Red.

Ruby finished early and closed the pak back up and played with her laser for a minute. Violet looked over at her friend in fear, knowing the laser would come after her momentarily.

Red turned and looked Ruby over, smirking when he saw that she still had the laser out. The red tallest and the crimson technician locked eyes for a minute and both smirked as Red pulled out a laser, too.

"Red, what did I tell you about pulling lasers out when we have company?" Purple asked and Red looked at his counterpart.

"Don't pull out lasers when we have company?" Red asked, raising one of his lowered eyelids.

"Exactly, now put that thing away." Purple replied and gave him a scolding look, as did Violet with Ruby.

"You, too, Ruby." Violet agreed and Purple looked at the purple-eyed technician with raised antennae.

"Awwwww!" Red and Ruby groaned as they put their favorite toys away.

Red and Ruby lowered their antennae in dissatisfaction and crossed their arms in unison, making Purple and Violet snicker.

"What?" Red and Ruby asked together and they looked at each other.

"You two are like twins. You're doing everything the same." Purple snickered.

"Well, someone has to be like the amazing Red." Red said, striking a pose.

Ruby started to snicker at that and Red tilted his head to the side, looking at her weirdly.

"Um. . .my Tallest?" Violet started and Purple and Red looked at her. "Are we allowed to leave?"

"Yes, yes. I have to teach Red some manners, anyway." Purple said, putting his hands on his hips and Violet bowed to the two tallests, forcing Ruby to.

"Bye, my Tallest." Violet said and Purple nodded to the Irken female.

"Yeah, bye, my Tallest." Ruby said, absentmindedly, and Red smirked and her.

Violet glared at Ruby as the red-eyed female gazed at the purple Tallest strangely. Violet grabbed onto the back of Ruby's collar and pulled her out of the room, the door shutting behind her.

Tallests Red and Purple smirked at the door as it shut. Red steepled his fingers with an evil smile spreading his green lips.

"I think I've just gotten myself a plan." Red muttered to himself and he started to laugh evilly.

"Red, you need a shrink." Purple said, shaking his head, sighing.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

"I cannot believe you, Ruby!" Violet yelled, once they were back in their own room, throwing her hads into the air.

"What? All I did was get out a laser." Ruby said in her defense.

"Knowing that the Tallest Red is obsessed with the darn things!" Violet stated and Ruby raised a non-existant eyebrow. "What am I saying? I forgot something. You are, too." Violet said, sarcastically.

"You betcha!" Ruby said, enthusiastically, pulling out a laser from her robe pocket.

Ruby smirked, evilly, and pointed the laser directly at Violet, making the purple-clad female widen her eyes in fear.

Ruby pressed the button on her hand-held laser pointer. The laser blast hit Violet in the middle of the forehead, sending her sprawling to the floor.

The red-clad tachnician snickered and giggled her head off.

"You're completely hopeless! Why do I even bother?" Violet growled, getting up and stomping into her own room.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked the air, sighing, then, returning to playing with her laser.

Switch to Red and Purple in their breakroom.

"Red, why did you have to go and scare off the technicians? You do realize that they can find ways to use our technology against us?" Purple said, standing in front of the red Tallest, which was sitting down.

"I didn't scare them off! The red-eyed one pulled out the laser first, you know!" Red said and Purple sighed, knowing he was going to get no where with this argument. "What was her name anyway, Pur?"

"I don't know. Why never really learn the names of our servants." Purple replied, shrugging slightly.

"I think it's about time we did." Red said, smirking.

Back to Ruby and Violet.

Ruby sat on the couch playing her favorite video games all the time since she had made Violet mad and she walked off. She was beating some of her best high scores.

"Ah, come on, baby! Yeah! I got the high score!" Ruby said, jumping up and doing a victory dance. "Who's the best! Uh-huh! Oh yeah!"

"You look so stupid when you do that." Violet said, standing in the doorway of her room.

"So! I get to do a victory dance! You have been beat my friend! All your high scores have been trashed!" Ruby said, continuing her dance.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ruby and Violet looked toward the door, making Ruby stop her idiotic dance.

The Tallests walked. . .err, hovered, in and stopped when they saw Ruby's idiotic position. She realized it and straightened, looking embarrassed and lowering her antennae.

Violet blushed as she looked Purple over and smiled when he looked at her. Ruby glanced over toward her and grinned, knowing this was going to be great blackmail.

Violet did a glance towards her roommate and saw the wicked look, making her gasp. Violet then looked to the Tallests and saw Purple looking at her questioningly, while Red was staring at Ruby in, what looked like, fascination.

"So, my Tallests, what do you need?" Violet asked, looking at Purple and Red, trying to sound the least bit scared.

"We wanted to say 'thank you' for helping us with our paks." Purple said, expertly covering up his lack of words right then.

"Well, you're welcome, my Tallests." Violet said, bowing.

When Violet straightened back up, she noticed Ruby hadn't moved an inch, except to turn her head and look at Red. To her, they seemed to be speaking through unspoken words, which was confusing her.

Ruby raised her antennae a bit and glanced toward Violet real fast, turning her eyes back to Red's and he glanced towards Purple, doing the same thing she did and they both smirked and nodded to each other.

Purple was looking toward Red and Ruby, just like Violet was and both purple-clad Irkens were cunfused as to what the two red-clad Irkens were saying in their unspoken language.

Suddenly, Violet realized and looked toward Purple with scared eyes. Purple realized about a second afterward and looked to Violet with an equally scared expression.

"Oh, no!" The two muttered, looking at each other afterward.


	4. Chapter Four

So sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really distracted lately w/ doctor visits and family problems. I do accept annonymous reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ruby and Red turned toward their onlookers and raised their invisible eyebrows.

"What?" Red asked, and Violet and Purple shook their heads.

Red turned back to look at his new 'best friend' and they smirked at one another. Red mouthed a couple of words, out of the view of Violet and Purple. Ruby nodded, trying to supress a snicker.

"Now or later?" Ruby, suddenly, asked and Red thought for a moment.

"Later, I think. Be better, don't you think?" Red told the female and the red-clad female nodded.

"I'll be ready." Ruby said, giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Good." Red said and he turned to Purple. "Now, what were we here for?"

"Red, you really need to learn to pay attention." Purple replied, putting his hands on his hips again.

"Wha?" Red asked, looking kinda blank in the eye.

Purple slapped his forehead and Violet snickered. Ruby surveyed Red for a second and snapped her gloved fingers.

The three watched as Ruby ran into the kitchen and heard her rummaging around, frantically.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Violet called, completely confused.

Ruby peeked out from behind the kitchen door and smiled. She came all the way out and seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

Red sniffed the air and started to salivate. He smelled a delectable treat he hadn't had in. . . oh. . . thirty minutes.

Ruby smirked and pulled out the remainder of the nachos Violet hadn't finished and Red took them greedily and started chowing down. Violet widened her eyes and looked at Ruby questioningly.

"He's suffering from snackage shortage!" Ruby said, happily. "I have that all the time!"

Purple just stared as his co-ruler finished stuffing nachos in his mouth and licked the cheese off his fingers. Violet just stared at her roommate and shook her head.

"Thank you, my crimson-eyed beauty. That was tasty." Red said, smiling as he finished licking away the cheese from his fingers and Ruby laughed.

"Isn't that 'crimson-eyed beauty' supposed to be you?" Ruby asked, smiling wildly.

"I guess you're right!" Red said, laughing himself.

"This is getting scary." Purple said, getting closer to Violet and she nodded, backing away from her friend.

"I totally agree with you, Sir." Violet said and the two backed into the wall.

"It's like being stuck on an exploding head planet and just waiting for the time when your own head is gonna blow!" Purple exclaimed and Violet looked at him and nodded as he turned to her.

"It's pure horror watching those two!" Violet said, looking worried.

"We should probably walk away, slowly, and maybe they won't notice us." Purple whispered and Violet nodded.

The two amethyst-clad Irkens started tip-toeing toward the door. Ruby and Red turned to look at them and turned to each other again, shrugging their shoulders.

"What's your problems?" Ruby asked and the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"W-we have to. . .uh. . ." Violet started, but couldn't come up with anything.

"We were going to the break room so I can talk to her in private without you two shooting us with lasers." Purple said and Red and Ruby snickered.

"Fine, then." Ruby said and she turned to Red.

"Have a nice time, Pur." Red replied, not really paying attention to his co-ruler, anymore.

Purple and Violet looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The two continued out the door and Ruby and Red looked to one another again.

"What time do you think we should start?" Red asked and Ruby thought for a minute.

"Around 6:00 I guess. Vi gets a little testy if someone tries to take her out before then." Ruby said and Red nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, Pur gets the same way if someone takes away his snacks." Red told the female, smilling evilly and winking.

"Guess we should start to prepare for the thing, then?" Ruby asked and Red smiled.

"Of course we should, my new best friend." Red said and the two cracked up into hysterical laughter.


End file.
